piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is Will broken from the curse?
I'm so confused. I've read so many different things. I know this is a common question, but is Will now freed from the curse now that he full-filled his duty for 10 years? Or is the curse forever; does he have to do his duty for eternity? which one is it? :According to my research, I believe it's duty for eternity. BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 20:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, he's free. Liz stayed true for ten years, so he could go back to her, but Calypso berayed Davy, so he was left to his fate. Rodtheanimegod4ever 20:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Emiko 00:17, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Actually according to the people who made the movie "Every 10 years, Will may step on land for one day. He is bound to the Flying Dutchman forever." End of quote. I found this on the back of the "At World's End" Scene Selections sheet in the DVD box. User:Cotton'sparrot9209:51, 15 April 2008 (WTC) : The interesting thing is that although the back of the Scene selections states will is stuck forever, the Directors officially said that Will would be free to raise a family. Seeing how the directors were more responsible for the movie, I think Will would be free. JMan2.0 05:50, 13 July 2008 (UTC)Contradictory things have been stated. The DVD commentary says that he is forever bound to the Dutchman while a crew person, whose name I can't remember at the moment, said that he would be free if he and his love stayed faithful to each other. I hope the official answer is revealed. Will is indeed free. He completed his duty for 10 years, and Terry Rossio explains it in an e-mail my friend got from him.Keeper of the Code 23:29, 23 July 2008 (UTC) My perspective on the situation is this: what was supplied by Disney - and circulated by far the most - is legitimate. Will is aboard the Dutchman for eternity. An email doesn't cut it, and the directors said nothing. Only Rossio said something, but that was too late. I stick with what I said, and it's going to have to stay that way. BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 01:54, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Terry Rossio also said this in the WordPlay forums: "I don't know that I would say, "forbidden." There might be some story to be told where Elizabeth manages to make a trip to the land of the dead, with the help of someone, etc., etc., to find Will, etc. But the basic requirement is that Will agrees captain the Flying Dutchmen (in return for what the film reveals) and that he can step on land but once every ten years, and that at any time, if he finds a love that is true (this is part of the original Flying Dutchman opera by the way) then his attachment to the ship is broken." (http://wordplayer.com/forums/moviesarc08/index.cgi?read=98721) Keeper of the Code 17:02, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Yayyyyy! I was thinking that Elizabeth should get the Fountain of Youth....but whatever... I'm not saying what I think dictates, I'm saying that I'm going to keep believing what I believe in until someone can officially prove me wrong :) BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 17:24, 26 July 2008 (UTC)